Superboy-Prime
"I'm going to be Superman." Real Name Clark Kent Known Aliases None Emo-boy VonDoom First DC Appearance DC Comics Presents #87 First Story Appearance Crisis Point Weapons Suit of armor constructed in the vein of the armor of the Anti-Monitor. This suit constantly feeds Superboy-Prime yellow sunlight, which his cells require for his powers, allowing to remain at maximum power all the time. The suit also appears to be nearly as invulnerable as Prime, which is pretty ridiculous considering Superboy-Prime's power levels, which are as follows... Powers Seemingly limitless super-strength (Prime was capable of pushing planets around with no apparent great effort), super-speed (able to hit light speeds without the use of the Speed Force) and stamina. He commands the ability of super-vision, able to see through all substances except lead and see in telescopic or microscopic vision: he also has an utterly devastating heat vision ability, able to burn through most anything. Super breath, able to summon hurricane force winds or a blast of chill air that seems to be at the very least several dozen degrees below zero, so cold it can extinguish nuclear-fueled fire. Commands the power of flight, and is seemingly able to crack light speeds while in flight in the vacuum of space. Super-intelligence of the Silver Age Superman, somewhat negated by his psychosis but in evidence in how he built his suit of armor. Finally, Superboy-Prime has the invulnerability to harm Superman does, except he lacks the weaknesses even Superman possesses: magic does not seem to harm him as it does Superman, and he is unaffected by the kryptonite of the DC Universe as he, being from the now-destroyed Earth-Prime universe, is technically 'not part of it' (and since his own planet Krypton was consumed by Krypton's star Rao instead of exploding, it would seem there is no type of kryptonite in any existence that would affect him): his only shared weakness with Superman is weakening under the rays of a red star. Due to the fact that Superboy-Prime commands the god-like power levels of the Silver Age Superman, and that the Silver Age Superman was able to travel through time under his own power, it is possible Prime possesses this ability as well, though this theory has yet to be confirmed. Current Status Active History In the Pre-Crisis DC Multiverse connected by their many different Earths, there existed an Earth known as Earth-Prime, where superheroes existed only in comic books. But seeing how Earth-Prime itself (suggested to be 'our' Earth) existed in a comic book, it was inevitable that comic elements would be introduced. Superboy-Prime was the adopted son of Jerry and Naomi Kent who thought it would amusing to name their son Clark. What the Kents didn't know was that the baby, found abandoned in a forest, was actually a young Kal-El, who (in that reality) had been teleported to Earth moments before the planet Krypton was swallowed by its sun. Clark-Prime lived most of his life as a normal boy, until one night (while coincidentally attending a costume party dressed as Superboy), Haley's Comet passed by, and Clark-Prime's Kryptonian powers suddenly emerged. He WAS Superboy, the only hero in his universe. Unfortunately, even with the incredible powers he possessed, the comet also signified the beginning events of the Crisis On Infinite Earths, and even Superboy-Prime could not save his universe as it was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor. Prime survived the destruction, most likely because of said incredible powers. Finding himself on the last remaining five Earths in the closing battles of the Crisis, Superboy-Prime at the time anguished over all he had lost, but found a degree of peace in fighting the good fight beside the other DC heroes. During the final battle against the Anti-Monitor, Kal-L ordered him to escape with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and the other heroes. Fearing that Kal-L would die in battle and knowing the new Earth wasn't his true home, Superboy-Prime joined the Golden Age Superman in the fight against the Anti-Monitor. After destroying the Anti-Monitor, and with no home to return to, Superboy-Prime joined Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three and the Lois Lane and Superman of Earth-Two in a "paradise dimension" that Alexander had discovered. It seemed that despite his loss, Superboy-Prime would be rewarded for his efforts with peace. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Having had no time to examine his 'paradise dimension' before teleporting his companions to it, Alexander Luthor Jr and Superboy-Prime found out it possessed a small flaw but one very notable to them: it required input to work. And this factor left Alexander and Prime out in the cold: while the Golden Age Superman and Lois Lane-Kent had a full lifetime of memories to recall and relive, Prime and Alexander had little to none. Their paradise proving to be anything but, Prime isolated himself, watching various happy memories of his past on a 'crystal wall of time' that was located within the paradise dimension: this wall allowed one to see any moment of time, past present or future. As time passed, Superboy-Prime began to grow bitter over the way the paradise dimension gave him anything but, and the way that the heroes of the new Earth after the Crisis had become darkened and almost villainous in the time after the Crisis (although due to the fact that Prime came from a Silver-Age esque world and was young to begin with, chances are he lacked the maturity and experience to understand the shades of gray that the DC world exhibited in both hero and villain). Frustrated and angry, Prime reached out to Kal-L, but Kal-L was at the time focused on his wife's fading health. Left alone, Superboy-Prime fell prey to Alexander, who had been consumed by a similar bitterness, albeit one far deeper then Superboy-Prime's. Having decided that the new Earth was dark and wrong and needed to be replaced, Alexander embarked on a massive scheme which began and was heavily dependant on Superboy-Prime as his pawn. To achieve this, Alexander used his superior intelligence to manipulate Prime in an attempt to persuade him to help Alexander return to reality. He began by showing Prime the deaths of those he loved on Earth Prime. Alexander also showed Superboy-Prime the negative aspects of the Post-Crisis Earth, and none of the positive. Despite all that, Superboy-Prime hesitated at first, until he overheard Kal-L say, "I wish this world would let him grow up. He'll never be Superman here". Finally, Alexander showed him his parents and girlfriend, having been recreated, dying in an accident on the post-Crisis Earth. Alexander succeeded beyond his expectations, as he drove Superboy-Prime into a rage and caused him to punch the crystal wall of time, which as Alexander found out, via a combination of the wall's nature and Prime's strength (even muted due to the lack of yellow sunlight in the paradise dimension), caused 'reality ripples' to be sent out into the DC universe, causing various events to change or alter themselves (in reality a plot device to explain various retcons of DC comics over the past twenty years). Despite Alexander's goading though, Superboy-Prime found he could not pierce the wall...until Alexander loaned him a portion of his anti-matter powers. With that added power, Superboy-Prime managed to punch through the wall and escape back into the DC Universe. Free, Alexander Luthor Jr and Superboy-Prime set in motion many of the events that would lead to DC Comics' Infinite Crisis. Unfortunately, Alexander Luthor, like many villains, had no idea what he had created when he had manipulated Superboy-Prime into doing his dirty work, as he transformed the anger and bitterness into Superboy-Prime into something much darker, much nastier...and far more dangerous. In the end, Prime's fall to the side of the demons caused much of Alexander's plans to go awry and fail, leading to the heroes winning the day again. At least in Infinite Crisis. In the Legendsverse, there was Crisis Point. Little had changed...at first. Alexander's plans still caused the world to fall into a terrible state, even as Alexander and Prime began manipulating Kal-L as part of their plan: to get rid of the current and supposedly corrupt and poisoned DC world and replace it with a 'perfect' one. And just like in the original version, Superboy-Prime hated Conner Kent, the Superboy of the DC World, feeling jealous of the life Superboy lead despite how 'dark' and 'evil' the DC heroes were (at least compared to Prime's warped Silver Age mindset). After aiding Alexander in several plots, Prime was allowed to go confront Conner, remarking beforehand 'You know what I can do under that yellow sun.' That didn't even begin to describe it, as under yellow sunlight Superboy-Prime's full messianic powers came to the bore. Superboy-Prime confronts Conner, saying that he was the Superboy the Earth needed, and then argued with Conner briefly before snapping and attacking him. Prime easily defeated Conner, but fortunately, Conner, despite not actually being an official member of the Teen Titans in the Legendsverse, still had a T-Communicator which he had used to call for help, which came in spades, as the Teen Titans and their many friends and acquaintances, as well as the Doom Patrol and the Justice Society of America arrive, promptly getting in a fight with Superboy-Prime. However, Prime easily held them off, yelling that he wasn't a bad guy...until in a fateful moment, after being called stupid by an attacking Pantha, he retorted that he was not stupid and attacked her...punching her head clean off. And as he looked at his bloodied hands, in utter shock, the assembled heroes lost their tempers and furiously attacked Prime, even as the young hero begged that he didn't mean to do it...and then, as the last vestiges of his control slipped away, Prime in turn becameenraged. His raising in isolation, combined with his immaturity, his raging hormones, his chip on his shoulder, and his insane levels of power finally combined into one terrible package, and without any understanding of how to control himself Prime crossed the point of no return. He brutally attacked the assembled heroes, murdering and maiming several of them, all while accusing the DC heroes of 'making him like them'. All efforts to stop Prime had absolutely no effect: the hero Speedy even managed to imprison him in the Phantom Zone with a special arrow, but Prime became even angrier at being put in a place 'for bad guys' and actually managed to punch his way out. Even Savior's tactics failed against Prime's sheer power, and ultimately it took the combination of the Flash legacy (Jay Garrick the first Flash, Wally West the current Flash, and Bart Allen, Kid Flash) and Elijah Versaw to stop Prime, as they grabbed him and cracked light speed to push him into the Speed Force, even as Prime screamed that no one understood, he was going to be SUPERMAN... Superboy-Prime did not stay gone long though. While Jay and Elijah were left behind during the run, (even as the attempt to stop Prime ended up 'destroying' the Speed Force itself) the remaining Flashes managed to push Prime into a dimension where he would be imprisoned under a red sun, depleting his immense powers. Even as time passed in that dimension, the events of Crisis Point continued, as the Titans first tried to help the badly wounded Conner and then scattered across the States to try and stem the constant tide of catastrophes that Alexander's machinations were causing, even as Nightwing, a recovered Superboy (Conner), Wonder Girl, Savior, and a group of Titans who arrived from the future due to all the chaos being caused by the crisis headed to the Arctic to confront the mastermind, Alexander Luthor. And even as another gigantic battle erupted in the Arctic, a Flash re-emerged in Japan, warning the nearest hero that they couldn't hold him and that Superboy-Prime had escaped and returned. And Superboy-Prime did swiftly return, as the battle in the Arctic wrapped up. Now clad in a suit of armor reminiscent of the Anti-Monitor, a suit that constantly fed him yellow sunlight energy to make up for being imprisoned under a red sun, Superboy-Prime's imprisonment had also caused him to lose everything good he hadn't already, leaving no compassion or mercy in a stone-cold heart (indeed, Alexander theorizes that Prime had changed at his very core). The Titans and their allies once again attacked Prime, but he proved as invincible as before, easily crushing all the efforts made against him, and in the process revealing that unlike Superman he had no vulnerability to magic. Unfortunately, he proved almost as dangerous to Alexander as the heroes, as Superboy-Prime told Alexander to stop looking for the Perfect Earth in his scheme: instead he was to find Earth-Prime and make THAT the perfect earth, OR ELSE. The Titans all made one final assault, but Prime destroyed them without mercy, including Conner in their rematch. But when Prime threatened the life of Wonder Girl, Conner's girlfriend, Conner flew into a rage and made one last stand, and even as they battled furiously Alexander seemingly found Earth-Prime and began to try to use it to replace the current earth. Conner, being beaten to death and realizing he couldn't match Prime's strength, instead made a final charge into Prime and smashed them both into Alexander's 'world tuning fork', destroying it and saving DC's Earth. Unfortunately, the attack proved to be Conner's final sacrifice, as the heavily wounded teenager died shortly afterward. And Alexander and Superboy-Prime weren't done yet, as they escaped the blast and retreated. Alexander went to Plan B: marshalling all the villains of the world and attacking Metropolis in a plan to conquer the world in lieu of making a perfect one. The heroes of the world staged a desperate defense, and in the midst of the final war of Infinite Crisis Superboy-Prime and Alexander walked amidst the streets of Metropolis as Alexander coordinated the villains. Superboy-Prime, however, is not interested in Alexander's backup plan, only wanting Earth-Prime back and refusing to accept anything else despite it being impossible now to get Earth-Prime back. By now Prime had become a full-blown murdering psychopath, killing whoever crossed his path as he walks with Luthor whether they be hero or villain. Furious at Conner's death, the arriving Titans attempt yet another mass attack on Superboy-Prime: it fails as badly as the others, as Prime's strength and power is simply too much to overcome. Unfortunately, another great power has finally decided to make his move, as the Lord of the Night emerges to seize the reins from Alexander and use his actions to finish off the world's heroes himself and take the Earth as his own. Unfortunately, the Lord talks too much again and Superboy-Prime leaves the broken Titans to attack the Lord, who is quite angry at this fact and brutally counterattacks as the two supreme powers clash over the battleground of Metropolis. It has not yet been revealed who will win this final battle, but one thing is certain...whoever wins, the heroes lose. Yet one might hope the Lord wins. He at least has been known to be defeated. Superboy-Prime on the other hand...his armor takes after the Anti-Monitor, and some say that Superboy-Prime has surpassed the threat of the Anti-Monitor and become the greatest danger the DC World has ever seen. And perhaps...he very well is...for power corrupts...and Superboy-Prime has absolute power. He's such a little crybaby